


I Wanted To

by loveanddeathandartandtaxes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is… not what I expected when I would think about my stag night," John announces to the cell’s ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanted To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElleBrittany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleBrittany/gifts).



"This is… not what I expected when I would think about my stag night," John announces to the cell’s ceiling. Sherlock winces.

"You wanted army mates. My apologies, I should have arranged for Murray to get leave." 

"God, and you could do that, easy as blinking, couldn’t you. No, no, Sholto’s the one I miss most, who’s still… still around, and he wouldn’t be up for this. No, I mean, a year ago, this would have been a very small wedding. Quiet. Maybe a pint with Greg and Mike to call a stag do, but not… not really. Not a proper mad night like this was."

"You wanted a smaller wedding. Did Mary and I go over the top?" 

"No, see, that’s not what I’m saying. ‘Cause _three_ years ago, I was starting to think if I ever had a stag night it’d be, you know, _our_ stag night.”

"Ours, like…"

"Yeah."

"But…"

"I know. I’m not. But if you had been interested, I wouldn’t’ve cared."

Sherlock twists on the shelf he is lying on to direct an unfocused glare at John

"If I had been _interested_? John. It is entirely possible you are the stupidest man I have ever met.”

John huffs good-naturedly.

"Thought that was Anderson."

"Anderson never lived with me for a year and a half and still managed to ignore the fact that I wanted to -" 

He stops, and it takes John a moment to realise the sentence is unfinished.

"You wanted to… you _wanted_ to? Oh, fuck, Sherlock.”

"That’s it. Yes. Fffuck."

John rolls his head into his hands.

"God, I knew it was a bad idea telling you."


End file.
